


Gone Wrong, Where Had He?

by ThreeHats



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Furries, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6334180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeHats/pseuds/ThreeHats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoda finds himself in a comedy club, wanting to get away, but trouble follows him...  All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Wrong, Where Had He?

All characters, locations and scenarios were pulled out of a hat to create this story, which was written in 30 minutes or less.

 **Characters:** Yoda, Emperor Palpatine  
**Location:** Comedy Club  
**Scenario:** Everyone is an animal?!

 

It was meant to be a fun experience…something Yoda had never done before…but when he found himself in the most peculiar comedy club he wondered…gone wrong where had he?! The moment he had stepped into the club, his body had transformed into…a strange green ferret?! He was happy to at least still be green…that was a plus. 

He wasn’t sure why this mysterious club seemed to turn people into strange creatures…but it certainly wasn’t just happening to him. Upon making his way deeper into the club, he recognized many others who had taken on the features of strange animals! Was this place under some sort of curse? Though perhaps the weirdest bit of it all was that no one seemed to mind that they were animals! No one was freaking out or running around trying to discover what had happened. Perhaps this was just the normal happenstance for this particular club!! Yoda decided…get to the bottom of this he would! 

It was then however, that the evil emperor Palpatine stepped into the comedy club, the last person Yoda ever expected to see at a joint like this. Mostly due to the fact that he didn’t think the emperor was quite the comedy loving type. Yoda had never heard of the guy laughing about anything…ever! 

Of course the emperor would come and ruin his fun night! Yoda had been looking forward to this night of comedy for so long (as he was quite a prankster himself) and now here he was…a ferret and about to face the emperor! Could he even use the force in this situation!? 

Thankfully, as the emperor stepped forward, he too quickly morphed into a disgusting giant black gila monster. Fitting that is…thought Yoda. 

The emperor stepped forward into the club, and roared loudly…a strange lizard growl. It seemed he too was rather confused and angry. He was also the only one making a scene.

Holding his tiny ferret paw out, Yoda attempted to use the Force and found…he thankfully, still could…though he wondered if the Emperor would even recognize him like this?! Perhaps he could get away for the evening…

But really, Yoda knew he couldn’t simply walk away from the emperor…the greatest evil in all the galaxy, being right here in front of him. He had a chance to possibly take him down…and Yoda wanted to take that opportunity…even if it meant having to fight the emperor in such a strange ferret form! 

The emperor was roaring loudly and he knocked, what Yoda could only assume was one of his followers off to the side. (The other man had turned into some sort of weird bird….Yoda almost felt bad for him as he flew to the side. squawking away.) 

Yoda approached him slowly, his eyes glaring at the giant lizard in front of him. Defeat the emperor now when he was weak he would. It was only too bad that Yoda himself was in such a strange weakened state.

They locked eyes as the two of them suddenly recognized who the other was. This was going to be the battle of the galaxy….

Of course as they were both about to battle, a giant elephant attendant came over and broke the about to be fight up…It was time for the comedy show to start and no one was allowed to fight during that!!


End file.
